Jacqueline the Trailer
by Princess Luka Vocalzal
Summary: I think the title kinda says it all: the written trailer of my up-coming fic! Better info inside.
**Like I said in the summary, I think the title says it all.**

 **But in case some of you don't get it, this is sort of a…written trailer. The story is based off the fantasy movie: Mirror Mirror from 2012 with a more...monstrous twist...if you pardon the possible pun.**

 **Well, just read and find out more.**

* * *

" _One of the most beloved stories of all time…"_

"Who are you?" Holt asked.

The girl answered, "Jacqueline."

"Jacqueline," Queen Nefera said.

Deuce nodded, "Jacqueline."

" _Is coming back in the most monstrous way…"_

Deuce and Pharaoh cautiously made their way through the woods as Pharaoh said, "I don't like the look of these woods, sire."

A dark figure rushed between the trees nearby.

Getting off his horse, Deuce called out, "Who goes there?"

Seven figures easily disarmed them, revealing themselves to be seven teenage boys of various monster races on special stilts.

"You can't except me to fight you?" Deuce said to them in disbelief. "Why?" Finnegan asked.

"It wouldn't be fair," Deuce answered, "You're all simplistic."

They weren't impressed as Porter said, "That's the best you got?"

Later, Deuce and Pharaoh were hanging by their feet in an awkward position, stripped save for their undergarments.

"No one has to hear the details," Deuce glared at their predicament.

The seven thieves laughed.

"… _coming soon…"_

Among the dance floor, Deuce turned to his dance partner as she too turned to reveal...

"Jacqueline," He said in shock as they danced, "What are you…?"

She finished for him, "Doing in the palace?" She looked away, flushing with embarrassment, "I'm…kind of the princess."

"I look like an idiot, don't I?" Deuce asked as they continued to dance. "Yes, a little bit," She admitted as they grinned at each other, laughing lightly.

" _In a troubled kingdom…"_

"Mirror, mirror on the wall…" Nefera whispered as she stepped through her magic mirror to her hidden island realm, "Who is the fairest of them all."

Cleo stared at her sister for the longest moment, before fading away to reveal an image of…

"Jacqueline is the most beautiful woman in the whole world," Deuce said to Nefera during dinner. "Agree to disagree," Nefera said as she dabbed herself with her napkin, "And lets leave it at that."

"The queen's wicked," The half fire-elemental said up to her new friends. "She's evil," Clawd agreed.

" _Where anything is possible."_

"Your father meant for _you_ to inherit his crown," Draculaura told her young princess, "Take back your kingdom."

"Maybe," Invisi Billy said, "This is a different Jacqueline." Earning a pointed look from his fellow ghost before Gill clopped him upside the head.

" _Something funny…"_

"Snap!" Nefera said sternly to Cleo.

Valentine screamed as he gained two more pairs of arms, before his entire body shrunk as he was turned into a cockroach. He screamed again in his new, high-pitched voice, "HELP! I'M A COCKROACH!"

" _Is going on."_

"I'm going to marry the prince," Nefera told a normal-looking Valentine, before smirking as she slipped a love potion into a silver goblet, adding in a sly, wicked voice, "I'll use the love potion…"

However, when Deuce drank it, she saw the immediate backfire as he acted like a prepubescent werewolf pup having his first crush. Grabbing the vial, she noticed the label was unfinished and turned it around to reveal the picture of a puppy.

"Puppy love," Nefera groaned as she slammed it back onto her night table, frustrated, "What am I suppose to do with a puppy?"

Answering, the bewitched Deuce said, "You can throw sticks and I'll retrieve them!"

In response, Nefera threw a pillow right out her bedroom door. Deuce looked down, then back at her. She motioned him to go as she said, "Go get it!" He immediately bolted out of the room to do as told.

Once he was gone, Nefera flopped back with a heavy sigh, staring after him for a moment, before blowing a stray bang out of her face as she commented, "There are a lot of pros and cons to this," After thinking it over for roughly a few seconds, she conceded, "But the pros out-weigh the cons."

" _Where friends are enemies…"_

As the thieves battled the guards, Deuce and the newly made she-thief drew swords, a very shocked and mildly betrayed Deuce said, "You're with the bandits?"

She countered, just as betrayed, "You're with the Queen!" She lunged at him.

"Should we help her?" Clawd asked Porter as they watched the two sword-fight.

But then, she ended up in a dip-like position in Deuce's arms. The two just stared at each other in a mix of shock and passion.

Porter shrugged, "She's doing pretty good on her own."

" _And a princess…"_

"I need your help to defeat Nefera," The runaway princess pleaded.

"We'll teach her to fight," Holt said as Garrot helped her find a more suitable outfit for her new lifestyle and Finnegan helped her learn to use a sword with wooden ones.

"… _can be the hero."_

A newly made (and frustrated) princess abruptly shoved a startled Porter off the roof of the hut, making the poltergeist scream as he fell right through the welcome-mat. After a moment, a dirt-covered Porter popped up from under the mat, said mat on his head, looking both shocked and a bit confused as the other six mansters laughed.

After days of training, the young warrior princess smiled at her small group of friends and the now cured Deuce, "I can think of no better group of warriors into battle…"

Deuce and the band of former thieves cheered at her words, but she then said, "But this is my fight…" With that, she rushed out the door, leaving a very confused group of men behind as Deuce said, "What?" She locked the door behind her and activated the anti-ghost protection.

"Did she just…go out the…?" Invisi Billy said in shocked before they all rushed to the door.

Nefera, atop her plush throne, laughed in amusement.

A well-thrown rock knocked the royal sled over as Clawd and Porter knocked the guards out. Invisi Billy quickly rolled out of the way as the wooden giant brought its large hammer down on the bed he was hiding under.

Within the tent, Gill stood atop Holt's shoulders as they were disguised as a guest. But Holt blew it when he reached out for a desert and was caught by a duchess, "Uh oh!"

" _Nefera de Nile as the Wicked Queen…"_

The wooden giant brought its club down on the pot Garrot was using as a helmet, making a gong effect, which made Clawd howl with a wince.

An ancient looking woman, shrouded in hooded-cloak held out a beautiful, blood-red apple to…

" _Jacqueline."_

Meanwhile, inside the locked-down hut, Clawd, Porter, Holt, Finnegan, Gill and Garrot were using all their strength to try and force the door open. "Now!" Clawd said and, as one, they all slammed into the door.

"Guys…" Invisi Billy said not helping them as the door didn't budge. "And…now!" Clawd said as they again rammed the door, but again, to no success.

Rolling his eyes, he said loudly, "Hey, guys!" They all turned to him as he held up a key, "You know we got a spare, right?"

They all groaned, Garrot going as far as to slap himself in the forehead whilst Gill shook his head in disbelief.

Very annoyed, Porter stomped up to his fellow ghost and snatched the key, whilst punching him square in the noise, making the unfortunate poltergeist whine in pain.

* * *

 **And, that's that!**

 **Not bad for my first hand-written trailer, huh?**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **I've noticed no one's tried their hand at a genderbend Monster High story or really a fantasy type thing in general, like a re-creation of a fairy-tale of some sort. So, I thought I'd give it a try.**

 **I just watched 'Mirror Mirror' yesterday with my mom and I just love it! It really gives an interesting twist on Snow White, but doesn't go far off from the actual details.**

 **Also, I think Jackson would fill in the role of Snow White nicely in generalness to appearance. I mean, aside from the blonde in his hair he could've past for a present-day, male Snow White. Though, in terms personality, you gotta admit, its not that far off. Plus, I like Jackie X Deuce! Sorry, Deuce X Cleo fans!**

 **So, feel free to comment, just remember my golden rule:**

 **NO FLAMMING!**

 **Bye! ;P!**


End file.
